With the advent of Digital Television (DTV) comes the ability to create interactive TV (ITV) programming. The “old” analogue set-top box cable units are being phased out and replaced by more robust digital units. Digital cable head-ends and their supporting infrastructure have made it possible to create and deploy TV applications. These applications allow the viewer to call up movies on demand, play games, record TV programs, etc.
Many consumers would desire to monitor and control various in-home systems and without using an in-home personal computer. As an example, it would be desirable to monitor and control many in-home systems via the consumers television or other display device since most people are familiar with operation of their television and set top box. Additionally, many people spend most of their leisure time watching television, thereby making the television an ideal candidate for monitoring and controlling in-home systems. While a personal computer could be used to monitor and control such systems, consumers may need to purchase (or license the appropriate software, install the software, and learn to operate the software. Additionally, personal computers are often relegated to a home office and/or are often not turned on while consumers watch television. Consequently, for many consumers, monitoring and controlling in-home systems via their television would be preferred.
The present invention provides a cable system and set top box that facilitates monitoring and control of one or more in-home systems via a television or other display device.